


Warm Wool

by tiedyeflag



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bendy is a bit shy, fem reader - Freeform, heat - Freeform, reader is a cartoon thicc lamb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: Bendy helps you through your heat.





	Warm Wool

Bendy grunted as he carried a crate full of water bottles. He marched down the hallway, but his steps slowed as he approached your door. The demon hadn’t seen you for three straight days, as you forbade him from entering your room.

It was heat, you said. You were once a cartoon character like himself, a plump little lamb, but for more adult audiences, and they made your body succumb to heats once a year or so. Bendy offered help, ignoring the heat in his groin. However, as just a friend, all he could do was bring you food and water. He wished he could do something more, especially--

The demon shook his head wildly. He let the crate fall in front of the door with a loud thud. He hoped that would be enough to get your attention, but instead of hearing you opening the door, he heard soft pants and wet squelching…

Bendy bit on his knuckles through his white gloves, leaning against the wall, counting to ten. After a deep breath, he let go of his knuckles and knocked on the door.

There came shuffling, followed by a thud and you crying, “OW!”

“____?” asked Bendy. He leaned to the door to listen, but the door opened and he fell flat on his face.

“Bendy! Ohmygod, are you okay?” 

“Owww…” Bendy pushed off the floor, his face stretching off the floor like sticky putty. Once his face slapped back into place, he looked up. And stared.

You knelt in front of him, wrapped tightly around bed sheets, covering your naked, soft frame. The wool on top of your head was still as fluffy, but now damp with sweat. A glorious shade of gray--the cartoon equivalent of red--colored your pale cheeks. You brushed a curl of wool from your face, and he caught a glimpse of your plump midriff with a thin coat of white fuzz. The air around you filled with your musk, and he found it heavenly.

“Bendy, are you okay?” Your pie cut eyes met his, and he blinked out of his trance.

“Y--Yeah, I’m fine and dandy, ha ha! How ‘bout you?”

An awkward silence followed. Bendy could have sworn you could have heard his heart hammering in his chest.

You stood, keeping the bed sheet snug around you. “I’m...a bit better.”

Bendy sighed. “Yeah?”

“The worst of it is almost over,” You sat on the edge of the mattress and smirked. “So I get to have you as my personal butler for a little longer,”

“Hey, I’m not your slave!” He hated saying that. He’d do anything for you. “So, uh, what was that noise earlier?”

“Just tripped,” she gestured to her cloven feet, loosely bound by the sheet. 

“Oh,” Bendy rubbed the back of his head and averted his eyes. The gap in conversation meant it would end, and meant he wouldn’t get to see you again for a while, at least not without a good excuse--

“Hey, Bendy?”

“Mm?”

You sat with your hands laced together, sitting on your lap, as the sheet hung from your shoulders like a toga. Your eyes pointed to the floor for a moment before they raised to his. “I wanted to say thank you. For all you’ve done,”

Bendy’s heartbeat roared in his ears. Coughing, he said, “Oh, well, no problem! That’s what friends are for!”

“I’m glad. This heat is embarrassing enough as it is. I don’t know how I’d scrape by without your help,”

“...Maybe I can help even more?”

“Huh?”

Bendy froze. God, why did he say that? “I--I mean, I, uh…”

You pulled the sheets tighter around you, then you nipped at the edge of the blanket.

“Y--You okay?”

“I’m fine, really,” you shiver.

Conflicting thoughts bounced around Bendy’s head, but somehow he managed to get his legs to work, to walk to the bed and sit next to you.

“...What’s it like?”

“The heat?”

“Yeah. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re sick!”

Your ears folded backwards as you stared at your cloven feet. “It’s like...like a heat that bubbles up from your gut, and makes you feel too hot. Everything itches and feels too much and...lonely,”

Bendy’s eyes softened.

“You know the reason I ran from my studio?”

“That you didn’t want to be the butt of sex jokes ever again?”

“Yeah. But now I feel like the butt of my own joke; my sole reason of existence. It feels like...like I’m a hypocrite!” You grabbed fistfuls of your hair and yanked at it. Tears ran down your cheeks.

Bendy’s face turned to shock. He shyly raised a hand to rub your back soothingly, but then you flung yourself into his chest, bawling. The demon barely noticed the heat rising in his cheeks as he held you close, letting you cry your eyes out.

“____, lil’ lamb, it’s okay, it’s okay,”

You sniffle. “I--I’m sorry. Heats always make me emotional,”

“‘S okay, not your fault. It’s the creators’ fault, those bastards,”

“Sons of bitches,” You pause. “But now I feel like one,”

“What? No!” Bendy held you out by your shoulders to make eye contact. “____, you’re the sweetest thing to ever grace this earth, even when you’re body is going through hell. All you’ve asked is for some food and water! That’s the least bitchy thing to do! And--And,” He licked his lips. “And if you wanted me to, maybe, help you out even more, all you’d have to do is ask,”

Your eyes widened. “Are you offering...to help me through this?”

“Yeah,”

“As in have sex with me,”

“Y--Yeah…”

“Bendy, you don’t have to go that far for me--”

“But--” but I want to, he wanted to say. “But I can’t bear seeing you like this, lamb. And--And you can say no if you want! I won’t be offended, really!”

“...would it be weird if I said yes?”

“Uh...m--maybe, but...I wouldn’t mind,” Bendy’s face burned so hot he thought his face would melt off.

Neither of you looked at each other. Both of your hearts thumped wildly, sure the other could hear. After an eternity of hesitation, you slowly raised a hand to your shoulder, and let the blanket slip off. Bendy’s breath caught in his throat as it fell, revealing half of your prone form, your coat of wool, your pink nipples, all soaked with sweat. 

“Do you really want to?” you whisper.

Bendy fought against the urge to turn his eyes from black dots to beating hearts. Swallowing, he said, “Y--Yes,”

You pulled your knees to your chest. “So...how do we start?”

“Huh?”

“I mean...I’ve never had a person help me through a heat before. At least…” Your eyes darkened. “At least when they ask me first,”

Bendy’s mouth gaped. A pang shot through him. He gently touched your shoulder and said, “I swear, the moment we get outta this hellhole, I’ll hunt them down, whoever they are, whatever they did to you,”

“That’s...very sweet of you, Bendy,”

“Whatever you need, sweetheart, I’m here for ya’. Speaking of which,” He stood up. “Should I, um, strip?”

You snorted. “What, are you going to do a strip tease with a bowtie and a pair of shoes?”

“Excuse me, lamb, but I’m no streaker.” Bendy grabbed his wrist and moved it up his arm, revealing black fabric scrunching up. Then his hands shot for his hips and pulled out his pants pockets. Your eyebrows shot up.

“And here I thought you went everywhere butt naked,”

He undid his bowtie and began to pull his shoes off. “‘Course not! I’m a demon, not a nudist!”

You chuckled, the sheet falling off your body completely. Bendy stopped halfway through pulling his shirt off to stare. His eyes drifted over your body, the plush pouch of your tummy, the swell of your breasts, the smile on your face--

His pants grew tight.

You stared back at him, at his groin. “So you  _ do _ have something down there?”

Bendy scrambled to remove his shirt, wrestled with his pants, jerking off his black socks with them. Once he finished, however, he paused, awkwardly displaying his junk. Shorter than the average man, but girthier.

You crossed your legs together. 

“Um, how do you, uh, want to start?” You said, ignoring the heat pooling in your groin and the tremble in your voice.

Bendy shyly whispered. “M--Maybe we can start slow? I--I know you’re in heat, and I want to help, but...”

Swallowing the lust down your throat, you reply, “Would you be more comfortable fingering me first?”

“Yeah, that sounds...good,” The demon sat back besides you, tail between his legs, and turned to face you. You shifted closer, nuzzling into his chest. A low rumble slipped past Bendy’s lips; a purr, you realized. He buried his face into your hair, inhaling your scent. “Y’know...you smell kinda nice,”

“Really? You actually find the smell of my sweat and matted wool toertable?”

“Nah, it’s a nice kinda musk,” He paused. “If--If that was creepy, then I can just shut up,”

“It’s okay,” You shut your eyes. You couldn’t bring yourself to urge him to get the show on the road, so fighting against your hormones, you slowly lower a hand and rubbed at your outer lips. A sigh escaped you, and you used your fingernails to ever so slightly scratch against yourself. 

Not a minute passed before a thick finger met yours, shyly sliding up and down your slit, already soaked with slick. You gasped and looked up. Bendy stared at you, and his movements stopped.

“S--Sorry, I...I should have asked first?”

“It’s okay, you just...startled me,”

“Is...this okay?” He resumed his ministrations.

Shutting your eyes, you lean against his chest. “More than okay,”

Bendy breathed deeply through his nose, trying to calm his raging heart. This wasn’t about him, this was about you. Helping you, pleasing you, satiating you...He dared to press a bit harder, breaching past the outer lips. Moisture soaked into his glove, and you didn’t mind at all. Your fingers gently guided his to your clit, fat and hard. He could feel your pulse as he dug his fingertip against it, gummed by your slick. 

You let out a low groan, then quickly covered your lips. Bendy rubbed soft circles around you while his other hand stroked your hair. “‘S okay, I don’t mind,” He whispered into your ear. “I--I wanna hear you,”

He switched to his thumb as he gently probed at your lips, begging for entrance. The sweet smell of your sex was so much stronger than he thought, and intoxicating. Your walls pulsed around his finger as he breached you, only to the fingertip, feeling your heat. He began to pant along with you as he slid his finger back and forth. Slick, wet sounds met his ears, sending a shiver down his spine and a tremble through your body.

“Is...Is this helping, lamb?”

“Y--Yes, yes…” You ground your hips against his hand. A moan slipped past your lips when he positioned his hand to where the heel of his palm pressed against your clit while he pistoned two fingers into your pussy. You feel him press his lips against the crown of your head.

“You want another finger, or--?”

“Yes, please, Bendy!”

Bendy bit his lip to the point it bled. His cock was so hard, inky precum dribbling down his length--and no one was even touching it. He slid a third finger inside, filling the air with loud squelching sounds. His free hand wandered down your body, groping your love handles, mapping your curves, memorizing the feel of your warm wool…

“Aah!” You cried into his shoulder. Every nerve lit up through your body, and every muscle tensed, all around Bendy. Slick gushed out of you, coating Bendy’s hand as he continued to pump his fingers through your orgasm. 

As soon as it came, every bone in your body went limp, and you slumped against Bendy’s chest. Sweat trickled down your neck and body. Slowly, Bendy recracted his fingers, a delicate strand of your juices between him and you. 

“H--How was that?” He asked.

“So...So good…Thank you, Bendy...so much,” Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulled you up to give him a peck on the cheek. 

It was meant as a simple gesture of gratitude. Of innocent affection. But you’d be lying if you didn’t want to kiss his lips instead. It was just your heat talking, you reasoned. Your hormones’ wish was granted, however, when Bendy’s lips mashed against yours. 

His lips felt refreshingly cool against your hot skin, like the other side of a pillow. A wet tongue probed, silently begging for permission to enter. You parted your lips, slipping your tongue past his. Bendy groaned into the kiss. Hands found their way to your back, tipping you backwards until your back met the mattress. He didn’t taste like ink, but oddly, like peppermint. That sharp flavor brought everything into focus.

Bendy pulled back for air, and you both gasped, breathing each other’s air. You had read about it before, and you found the idea a bit gross, but now it was intoxicating. You push him up to look him in the eye. He leaned on his elbows, each besides your head, and his hips settled in between your legs, your soft inner thighs rubbing against his length. His purr turned into a growl, holding back.

“L--Lamb,” His voice was hoarse. “I want you. So bad.” He paused for a breath. “Can I…?”

You reached up, cupping his cheek. He leaned into it, groaning lowly. “Please?” He whispered. His voice sent a new rush of heat in your gut, and you pulled him in for another kiss. As you kissed, you blindly felt for Bendy’s cock and tugged towards you.

“Ooh...” He moaned as he broke the kiss. Biting his lip, he followed your touch, letting you guide him between your folds, still warm and wet. Just as the head popped inside, he surged forward, clutching your shoulders like a lifeline as he spilled shallowly into you. Liquid heat splattered across your lips as he panted hotly into your neck, buckling in the air.

“Oh...oh, hell,” He said, once spent. “I’m sorry, you’re just so warm and soft and…I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, I’m fine,”

“No, you’re not,” He got up. “You didn’t finish! My dick’s outta commission...but my mouth ain’t.”

“What do you--” You stopped when he rolled off you, missing the heat from his body. Then he dragged you to straddle his chest. Bendy swallowed the excess saliva generating in his mouth; his mouth watered at the sight of your wet, glistening pussy, and the heat, musk so close to him.

“Lemme take care of you, lamb,”

“You want to eat me out?”

“Hell fucking yes,” He was on the verge of  _ begging _ for just a taste of you.

The blush coloring your cheeks just made you endearing in his eyes. You shuffle closer until his face was smack below your dripping pussy. A drop of slick fell on his lips, and he licked it up. He bit back the urge to slam you down and devour you. 

“A--Are you sure about this?” You ask.

“Sure as I’ve ever been. You?”

“I…” You nibbled on your nail. “I’m honestly worried about breaking your neck. Or worse.”

The devil snorted. “Really?”

“Really. What if I crush you? Or suffocate you?”

“Lamb, I’m a demon! Besides, doesn’t sound like a bad way to go…”

“If you’re really sure, then…” 

“___, look at me. I can tell you’re aching for some release, and I can’t stand seeing you in pain like this anymore. Lemme take care of you, lamb, please?”

The crack of his voice might as well as shot an arrow through your heart. It sounded like desperation, but you reasoned it was just your heat clouding your perception. Yet you didn’t care anymore. Gently, you grasped Bendy’s head, pulled it from his body to your face, and tenderly kissed him.

“For a demon, you’re awfully sweet,”

Hearts popped from his eyes and a loopy grin took over his features. You put his head down, then said, “Tell me if I get to heavy or if you want to stop,”

Bendy nodded as if in a trance before he grabbed your buttcheeks and pulled you down. 

“Haaagh!” The lips of your pussy twitched as Bendy laved his tongue over the length of your entire slit.

“Aw, fuck,” He moaned against your weeping cunt. “How’re you so damn  _ delicious? _ ” The tip of his long, slimy tongue swirled around your clit like a tiny lollipop. Humming with delight, he lapped at you like a starving dog. Meanwhile, his hands grabbed your ass cheeks, the supple globes of flesh giving between his fingers. He massaged them, digging his fingers in, clutching them desperately. Lifting them up, then he let go, feeling it jiggle as it fell back on his chin. 

You grasped his horns, grinding slightly against him. “Oh, god!”

“Mmmmph,” He pulled away with a wet smack. “God ain’t the one who’s eatin’ you out,”

“Bendy, please--!”

Bendy’s cock bobbed. No one ever said his name like that, and hearing from you of all people…

He inhaled deeply before locking his lips against your pussy, thrusting and swirling his tongue inside. Concentrating, he probed about until he found a spot that made your thighs quiver. He twirled his tongue against it, giving you plenty of loving rubs. Slick dribbled past him, pouring down his chin and throat. He’d drown in you if he could, suffocate by your scent, crushed under your heavenly weight. 

Your grip on his horns tightened. “Bendy, I--I’m--I’m--”

“Mm, dat’s it, lamb. Come right on my tongue, gimme everythin’ ya’ got. Just let go for me,”

You skin burned, coated in a wet sheen of sweat. Another gasp escaped you as Bendy groped your ass firm enough to bruise. The air filled with a chorus of slurps, slaps, and sighs over the sound of your sex. A knot of heat gathered in your gut, growing tighter and hotter with each second. You felt like a star would burst inside you, a supernova release just on the horizon. The hint of fangs brushed against your lips, and that was it.

“God, Bendy!!” Clutching at Bendy’s head, you pressed him against your weeping, throbbing pussy. Liquid satisfaction gushed from your core, coating Bendy’s tongue with your taste. And he continued to devour you, as if gobbling up his last meal on this earth.

After the last tremors left your body, as you began to whimper from overstimulation, you raised your hips away. The lips of your pussy parted from Bendy’s with a wet smack, both slightly parted, soaked in your juices. His breath brushed against you, hot and desperate. 

Curse your hormones, a fresh wave of slick was already on its way. 

“L...Lamb,” Bendy’s husky voice broke you from your thoughts. “That was so...so good.”

“Good doesn’t even begin to describe it,” you shyly chuckle.

“Does that body of yours have one more go in you?” He rubbed your thighs.

“Yeah,” You gave up on holding back. “You?”

“Oh, lambchop, do you have any idea what you do to me? I’m rock hard right behind ya’. If you’re up to it, I’d love to give your sweet pussy some”

You glanced behind and sure enough, his dick stood erect in the air. The foreskin was pulled taut around the head, precome beading at the tip. You gulped, and turned back around. “Bendy, can I ride you?”

“Take me however you want. I’m all yours,”

Lowering your hands, you pried Bendy’s hands from your thighs. He reluctantly complied, but perked up as you crawled backwards. Your soft breasts hung from your chest, swinging back and forth like a pendulum. He licked what was left of your juices from his lips. Just as he swallowed, the tip of his cock pressed against your inviting pussy, and he coughed.

“Are you okay?” You pulled back.

“Jus--Just swallowed wrong,” He wiped his mouth against his arm. “But I’m so hard, I’m scared I’ll come too soon like last time,”

“What if I...say something unsexy?”

“What about you? I don’t want to turn you off!”

“Bendy, I’m in heat. I don’t think it’s possible to turn me off right now,”

“Right, right,”

“So are you ready for my, um, snatch?”

Bendy snorted. “Oh, I’m ready, are you ready for my...tube steak?”

You snickered as you leaned back, the head popping past your lips. You moaned. “Good?”

“Fffffuck,” He hissed. “Your honey pot’s so good, keep talkin’.”

Lowering on his cock, you giggled, “Your spunk trumpet feels pretty good, too,”

Something between a laugh and a moan came past Bendy’s lips. This was hilarious, but it was working to starve off his orgasm. “Your--Your coochie’s killin’ me here, lamb.”

“Oh, yeah?” You seathed him completely inside you in a smooth motion. “I’m having a blast on your go go stick.”

“Gimme more of your puss puss, lamb, I’m loving it,”

You began slowly moving your hips back and forth. “Mmm, Bendy, your banana feels so good.”

“Oh, baby, your--your cantaloupe feels like heaven!”

You laughed, the vibrations shooting through you and to Bendy’s cock. “Dill dale pickle!”

“Cockpit!”

“Sperm bank!”

“Hot pocket!”

“Shlong bong!”

Both of you roared with laughter by this point, almost overpowering the slapping of skin. Bendy snarled, lifting his hips up to meet yours. “Lamb, this--this slip n slide is so, so good, you’re so good, I love you, I--”

“What?”

Bendy’s face fell. The color rushed to his face as you both slowed to a snail’s pace. You looked beautiful like this, but you always are. You gazed at him with wide eyes, a look that could bring him to his knees if he were standing. He steeled himself, cupping your face with his hands. “____, I...I love you. Have for a long time,”

Eyes widening, glittering with stars, you whispered, “Really?”

“Lamb, you’re a ray of sunshine down here. I don’t know what I’d do without your jokes, or your voice, or even your smile…” He averted eye contact. “I know I’m a demon, and I don’t deserve you, but I...you make me want to...be better. To make you happy. And I know this is cheesier than--mmph?!”

Your lips pressed against his, silencing him. Pulling away, you whisper, “That’s...the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

“Yeah...?”

“Yeah,” You slid forward until just the tip of him was inside. “And this isn’t just my heat talking when I say this;” Leaning into Bendy’s ear, you whisper, “I love you, too,”

You slammed down, making a wet slap echo through the air. Bendy made a yelp that turned into a long groan.

“Fuck the names, I just _ \--haaghn-- _ want you right now!”

“I--I want you too!” 

“Keep--Just keep doing that, please, please!”

Your hands clutched at Bendy’s shoulders for leverage while his grabbed your ass and pull you to move faster, harder, closer. No more putting off that sweet release with silly names, you both chased after it as fast as you could.

“Bendy, I’m--I’m close--so close--”

“Oh, lamb, I’m gonna--I wanna come in you so bad. Please say I can, please!”

“Yes! Yes!!”

“Ffffucccck, _____!!!”

Bendy cried out your name like a prayer while your words tumbled out unintelligible, but neither of you cared. Your walls clenched tightly, juices squirting around his cock down to the base. Liquid heat filled your core, deep and hot. So much so that excess dribbled out and onto Bendy’s balls, tight to his skin. You rolled his hips, riding it out and milking every last drop of ecstasy from this moment. Squeezing your eyes shut, your vision went white for a hot minute as your orgasm peaked. 

The high ebbed away, leaving behind a warm, content glow coursing through you. Catching your breath, you felt Bendy twitch weakly inside you, gradually softening. You lifted your hips and he slid out smoothly, the head coming out with a pop. Cum ran down your thighs, along with sweat and ink. The cool air rushed past your privates, making you shiver uncomfortably. However, you weren’t cold for long as Bendy’s arms pulled you down, settling you on his side.

“Y--You okay, lamb?” 

“Better than okay,” You snuggled closer. “I still can’t believe we did that, though,”

Bendy laid the back of his arm over his eyes. “Me neither. Feels like a dream come true.” He paused. “Will you want another round later?”

“Much later. I just want…” You yawn. “Just want to bask in the afterglow,”

Bendy yawned as well, though his tongue curled back like a cat’s. “Good plan,”

“...I love you, Bendy,”

“Love you, too, ____,”

Your mind faded into dreams, and just as your drifted into a deep sleep, a pair of inky lips pressed gently against your forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> On the off chance I'm looking for BATIM smut, hardly any of it is fluffy smut. If you want something, ya gotta do it yourself, no matter how much you blush in the progress.
> 
> >///<


End file.
